Conventional screws and fixing elements, respectively, are known from DE 69308484 T2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,158, EP 0,933,538 A1, DE 4244989 C2 and EP 0,488,541 A1.
As components of a drive element which functionality act on a recess profile of a fixing element, according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,957, wing surfaces only serve in an inclined section of the drive element.
EP 0,524,617 A1 discloses a screw which contains a recess for its drive which comprises an outer contour which deviates from the circular form. In the radial inner region and/or in the radial outer region of the recess, the side walls are formed from single surfaces which are located on a cone surface.
In particular, screws with a so-called AW-drive are commercially available, which is formed as internal hexalobular with six circumferentially distributed wings and which in addition is penetrated by a truncated cone which ends at the inner diameter of the internal hexalobular at the bottom of the drive.
Although the screws known from prior art have proved to be efficient, they can be prone to an undesirably breaking or shearing-off under heavy load or unfavorable surrounding circumstances in some cases. There is also still room for further improvement with respect to the ability of such a screw to be guided and centered by a drive element like a bit.